


you're a natural

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, feat captain i-forgot-his-name, i refuse to spell magic with a k on the end, thief practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: “Our illustrious captain can’t be bothered?”“He literally told me he was planning to ‘roll out of bed and straight to practice.’” Griffin pauses to consider this, then adds, “I hope he follows through on the rolling part.”





	you're a natural

“Eli!”

A blast of air magic whooshes past Griffin’s head as you jump, startled out of your spell-casting. “Shit! Sorry, Griffin.”

Griffin smooths down his jersey, shooting you a crooked grin. “You’re not supposed to use your magic against your _teammates_ ,” he says, and before you can protest, he continues. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, though. What’re you doing here so early?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” you reply, trying to calm your racing heart.

Griffin laughs. “I’m just getting stuff set up for practice.”

“Our illustrious captain can’t be bothered?”

“He literally told me he was planning to ‘roll out of bed and straight to practice.’” Griffin pauses to consider this, then adds, “I hope he follows through on the rolling part.”

You laugh, one hand coming up to cover your mouth in a self-conscious gesture. Griffin might be your friend and teammate, but he’s also your not-so-secret crush, and therefore you can’t help but be a little nervous around him.

“You never answered my question, though,” Griffin says, dumping his gear bag on the floor and heading up the bleachers to the control box. You follow behind him.

“I just wanted to get a little more spell-casting time in. Plus, Tim was really bored.” Responding to his name, Tim croaks happily from his spot on your shoulder, and you reach up to scratch under his chin.

Griffin turns to look at you, smiling. “That’s some serious dedication from someone who didn’t think he was gonna make the team no more than a month ago.”

You stand on one of the bleacher benches, shifting your weight from foot to foot. “I had never even heard of Thief before. You can’t blame me for being a little skeptical.”

“Well, as it turns out, you’re a natural,” Griffin says, settling down three rows above you.

“I have a very good instructor,” you say, smirking at him just a little as you step to the bench above you. You can feel your face turning pink despite your best efforts to remain cool.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” You step up one more row so that Griffin has to look up to meet your eyes. He’s smirking right back at you, a determined look on his face. You start to reach your hand out to him—to do what, you don’t really know—when suddenly, the door to the stadium bangs open and you start, nearly losing your balance.

Griffin’s hand is on your elbow, steadying you, before you even have the chance to turn back to him.

“Morning, nerds!” your captain calls out, waving cheerily at you from the ground.

You turn to look at Griffin. He doesn’t remove his hand from your elbow.

“He didn’t roll in,” you say, and Griffin cracks up.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about griffin on [my tumblr!](https://deadpan-snarker.tumblr.com)


End file.
